A very Potter life
by PotterBlondie
Summary: Series of One-Shots/Drabbles about the life of the Potter-Weasley family in no particular order. Rated T just to be safe. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
1. August 2021, Out of the closet

**Author note:**

Hi! I really wanted to do a set of drabbles/one-shots of the Potter family, without any order or maybe connection. So here I am! I hope you enjoy the ride as much as I enjoyed writing this. This one-shot is based of a post on Tumblr about Hinny headcanons and how they would bet on their children lives.(I dont now who put up that post, but thank you to whoever posted it!)

PS: I am really sorry if my history isn't perfect English Wise. English is not my first language and I am not, by any means, really good at it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Summary of this chapter:** Albus comes out to his family, but he is not prepared for the response to his news

 **Setting:** August 2021

 **REEDITED!**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"Albus, you have to do this, it isn't like auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry are homophobic or something" said Rose Weasley to her cousin who was fidgeting in the seat in front of her.

Scorpius nodded one arm resting above his girlfriends shoulders "I agree with her Albus, quit being dramatic"

"It is no dramatic Scorpius!, What if they kick me out or something?"

"They won't kick you out Albus" said Rose calmly "You are talking like you don't know your own parents"

"It isn't like you murdered someone!" Exclaimed Scorpius "You just like boys instead of girls, big deal"

The fact that Albus Severus Potter was gay was no secret between the three friends; the problem was that they were the only one who knew about the little secret. Albus had come out to his two best friends about a year ago, when they caught him staring at a Ravenclaw in the middle of the Halloween feast. Since that moment, both Rose and Scorpius were trying to make him tell the truth about his sexuality to his parents, to no avail.

"Can we talk about something else please?"

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other, and silently decided to drop the subject for now

"Alright we can"Scorpius started thinking about a possible new subject when suddenly a mischievous smile appeared on his face"Did you hear the match yesterday?"

Albus grinned and looked at his cousin who was getting pissed off.

"Well, it was a record. The Cannons scored ten goals! My mum was quite shocked."

Scorpius laughed quickly joined by Albus, Rose frowned and started telling them off. It was a while after that when Rose finally stopped talking about her favorite team.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus looked around the table, his cousin words ringing in his head. He had to tell his parents the truth; he could not hide it anymore. Looking around the table, he decided it was now or never.

All his Family was there. His parents, flirting with each other at the end of the table, His sister her face red, fighting with James , and his brother with his glasses askew, frowning at Lily, they all were there, it was the time.

Albus stood up from his usual place on the table and looked at his family.

He cleared his throat.

All of them looked up at him.

"I have something to tell all of you"Albus sighed and looked downwards"I'm gay"

The couple of seconds of silence were a dagger in Albus heart, he was scared, What he was supposed to do now? His parents and siblings obviously didn't approve. He was about to say something, he didn't know what, But before he could even say a word his mum jumped from her seat and started screaming in joy.

"I want to see those galleons Potter!"

Albus gaped at his parents, his heart still racing but de sadness and anger was quickly replaced by confusion.

"Al, I'm really proud of you and I am happy that you decided to finally tell us, but couldn't you wait two more weeks?"Harry accioed ten galleons that came flying form upstairs in a straight line"Here you go Potter, enjoy them while they last."

Ginny let out a victorious shriek and took the galleons from him, putting them on the pocket of her robes. Before he could ask them what was going on, James pumped out his fist and grinned at his brother

"To me it was the perfect time dad"He high fived his mother who was doing a little dance, the galleons tingling in her pocket"I'm really proud of you Albus" He was about to get up and join Ginny in the dancing but turned to look at him once again"The only thing I want to ask you is if you could verify that you came out today so I can collect my winnings later on."

"What the heck is going on in here?"

Ginny shock her head from side to side and took a seat on Harry's lap.

"You are just as clueless as your father dear"

Albus looked at his mother confused, to shocked to make any connections. Lily took pity of him and started explaining the situation to her brother.

"Its really simple Albus, our inmature parents made a bet, and I'm pretty sure James also made a bet with uncle George or Freddy"Lily made a dramatic pause and pointed to herself"I, being the best sister in the world and the more mature, didn't do any bets"

Albus ignored the last part of Lily's answer and stared at his family in surprise.

"All of you knew?"

"I saw you snogging some guy on a broom closet at Hogwarts"Said James with confidence"But I had known for a really long time before that, there wasn't any other explanation of your sudden interest in Dylan and his well being"

Albus turned to look at his sister who rolled her eyes

"Come on Albus you aren't really the subtlest person I know"

"Just like his father"sighed Ginny from Harry's lap, earning a playful glare from her husband

Albus turned to look at his parents and Harry answered with patience

"Parent intuition I guess?"Harry looked at his wife who shrugged"I don't remember how we found out, it was a really long time ago"

Ginny nodded"We are really proud of you Al"

She hopped off her husband's lap and ran to her son hugging him to her. Harry stood up to and hugged his son and his wife tightly, next was Lily who was followed by James.

Albus grinned from ear to ear. He was really lucky to have such a supportive family, even if his brother was sometimes insufferable, his sister annoying and his parents inmature.

He burrowed his head in his mother shoulder, excited to tell Rose and Scorpius, the good news.


	2. November 2013, Lily's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

\Hello! I hope you all like this chapter! The next one will be probably an AU, and I'm really excited to write it.

It's inspired on my three-year-old cousin who apparently has a boyfriend.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **This chapter has a little bit of swearing.**

 **Setting:** November, 2013

 **Summary of this chapter:** Little Lily has a boyfriend and Harry freaks out.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry sighed, enjoying the silence of the house. Leaving the newspaper in the coffee table in front of him, he stretched on the sofa. He felt guilty to admit he enjoyed those little moments of peace while the children were not there. He loved his children with all his heart, but with three kids life could get a little hectic. Closing his eyes slowly Harry let sleep take over him.

A pair of warm lips woke him up. He blinked a couple of times and his eyes finally focused on the gorgeous redhead in front of him. She smiled at him and brushed his fringe back.

"What time is it?"Asked Harry sleepily

"It's time to pick up the little demons from school"

"Goodbye peace"

Ginny laughed and nodded

"Come on, I will get the kids, you make lunch"

Harry nodded and rubbed his eyes. With a final goodbye, Ginny left the house, the door creaking as she closed it. Harry finally stood up a couple of minutes later, still drowsy from his nap, and after turning on the Wizarding Wireless, he started to wake dinner.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The sound of the family car stopping in front of the house, made Harry stop singing loudly to Celestina Warbeck, knowing full well that if his wife caught him singing 'A cauldron full of Hot, Strong Love' she would never let him live it down. Still cooking he changed the tone of his voice to barely a whisper and waved his wand to the radio making the music stop. The front door opened and the sound of the three kids' voices filled the room.

Harry waved his wand at the pan, and walked out of the kitchen, still wearing his 'The boy who cooked' apron that George had gifted him a couple of years ago. As he entered the living room Lily squealed and ran to him jumping into his arms. After catching her in the air, Harry kissed her forehead and kneeled to greet the other two children who were hugging his legs.

Both James and Albus pulled apart from their dad after a few minutes. They were heading to the toy box in the corner of the room when Ginny called their names.

"Al, go wash your hands" Albus made a face but left the room to go to the bathroom "And you Jamie, can you wash your hands and help your sister wash hers?" James nodded unhappily and with his sister in tow ran to the bathroom

Ginny waved her wand to the three backpacks the children had left in the sofa, and they flew to the closet by the door.

Harry left the room to check on the fries and stood in front of the oven. While he was watching intently the kitchen utensils, he felt his wife's hands embracing him around the waist. He turned slightly to kiss her lips, and she sighed.

"You know what your daughter's teacher just told me?"

Harry shook his head and encircled Ginny's waist.

"Lily apparently has a boyfriend"

Harry stopped nuzzling Ginny's neck and stood back to look at her directly into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Lily has what?"

Ginny smiled mischievously at him "A boyfriend"

Harry shook his head from side to side

"I thought I had more years of peace before the boy drama"

Ginny rolled her eyes "You can hardly call this 'boy drama', Lily is only five years old, remember?"

Harry groaned and buried his head in his wife's hair

"What is his name? I am going to kill him"

Ginny grinned "He is called Sean"

"Fucking Sean, I will kill him"

"If James' teacher asks for another meeting because he said a bad word in class, it will be your entire fault"

"I don't fucking care, he is robbing my little princess' innocence"

"I think you are being a little dramatic"

Harry shook his head from side to side "I'm not, Lily and I already talked about this, and we agreed that she wouldn't have a boyfriend until she is thirty"

Ginny rolled her eyes and pecked his lips before leaving the circle of his arms

"Leave my daughter alone," Ginny took a few plates of one of the cabinets and began to set the table "She can do whatever she wants, and apparently it's completely normal"

"I didn't have a girlfriend when I was a kid"

"It doesn't surprise me, you are rubbish with girls"

"I won your heart didn't I?"

Ginny smiled at her husband and pecked his cheek

"You did, surprisingly"

Harry mock glared at her, and Ginny stuck her tongue out.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Lunch was being a quiet affair. James was telling them about his day, and how his team had won the soccer match in his P.E class, with the occasional interruption from Ginny who reminded the children that they had to eat their vegetables.

But Harry's mind was elsewhere, he was waiting for his son to finish so he could ask his little princess about Sean.

"…We totally smashed them! Our teacher was really proud"

Ginny smiled at him warmly "That's great sweetheart"

After a moment of silence Harry cleared his throat

"Princess?"

Lily head shot up from her plate and looked intently at her dad.  
"Yes daddy?"

Harry ignored the warning look from his wife and looked intently at his daughter

"I heard that you have a boyfriend"

Lily nodded "Yes, his name is Sean"

James, Albus and Harry frowned

"You are too young to have a boyfriend Lily"

Lily looked angrily at her brother "No, I'm not"

James glared at his sister "Yes, you are"

"Does he treat you well?" Asked Ginny calmly from the other side of the table

Lily looked at her mother and smiled "Yes, he says I'm pretty"

"And do you think he is handsome?"

Lily nodded a big grin on her face

"We are going to get married mummy"

Harry looked like he was going to have a heart attack, but Ginny just smiled at Lily

"I'm sorry baby but I think you are too young to get married"

"It's pretend Marriage" Lily shook her head from side to side "Silly mummy"

Harry took a deep breath again and caught Ginny's glare

"I don't think I am ready to give you to another man yet Princess"

Lily nodded and smiled at him warmly

"It's okay daddy, I love you"

"I love you too Princess"

Lily turned to her mother again and started talking about how wonderful Sean was.

'Thank Merlin this was only a pretend boyfriend' Harry thought looking at his daughter, he wasn't ready at all for the real ones, and he probably never would be.


	3. December 2003, Surprise! AU

**Author note:**

Well, here is the AU as promised, it's basically the beginning of the Weasley-Potter family, and basically my head canon on how they would tell the Potters that Ginny is pregnant.

I hope you all enjoy it!

PS: the way that Harry and Ginny will tell the Weasleys the happy news comes from a headcanon on tumblr that i saw a long time ago.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Summary of this chapter:** Harry and Ginny tell the Potters their exciting news

 **Setting:** AU (Voldemort doesn't exist) December 2003

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ginny looked anxiously into the mirror. She had previously checked in every mirror in every room of the house, hoping to see a small baby bump. But it was not there, she was just two months along after all. Sighing she adjusted her jumper and started blowing her hair with her wand. Every couple of minutes instead of the warm air that was supposed to emerge from her wand ice cold air came out instead, making her shiver.

Harry stepped behind her and kissed her hair, getting hit with a gust of ice cold air in the process.

"Gin, let me dry your hair for you" Harry took his wand from his pocket "You are going to catch a cold"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and canceled the spell

"Harry, being pregnant doesn't mean that I'm fragile"

Harry nodded "I am going to try to remember that"

"You better" Ginny touched the tip of her wand with her finger and looked at him threateningly "You can ask any of my brothers, and even Sirius how does the Bat Bogey hex feels like" Ginny smirked at him "I have been told myself is rather painful"

Harry nodded quickly making Ginny laugh. After the laughter had subdued her rested his forehead in hers and touched her belly slightly. Neither of them could believe that a little baby, who according to the healer they had seen last week, was the size of a cherry was growing on Ginny's belly. And the little cherry was their kid! It had been a crazy few days for them.

They had found out their pregnancy in the least fancy way possible. It had been certainly a surprise for both of them, mainly because they had decided to wait for the end of the quidditch season to try to get pregnant.

That day a week ago, Ginny realized she could be pregnant and naturally decided to ask Hermione for advice. She had planned to wait for the results to tell Harry but it had backfired pretty quickly when he entered the room while Hermione was there, explaining the process of the potion. Harry just sat there beside her and listened to everything Hermione said a goofy smile on his face. All changed when their friend proclaimed that they had to wait an entire day for the potion to brew. The couple exchanged a glance and agreed that both of them were too anxious to wait. Harry came back to the house a couple of minutes after Ginny said goodbye to Hermione, sweaty and out of breath, carrying a plastic bag from the nearest muggle pharmacy with at least five different pregnancy tests. The minutes of waiting had been the longest on both of their lives. Their hearts were beating fast; knots were forming in their stomachs while they prayed that the test turned positive, because neither of them could imagine their lives without the little baby in Ginny's tummy. When they flipped the test and the plus symbol was there both of them started crying, goofy smiles on their faces. For a second nothing mattered, not the fact that they were young and inexperienced, not how they would tell their family, or the maternity leave that Ginny would have to take. The only thing that mattered was the two of them and their little baby.

The panic settled in the middle of the night but they both just comforted each other and figured that they would learn with time and with the advices that will flow into every conversation.

During the week they visited the healer that confirmed the pregnancy and gave Ginny different potions. She had also showed them images of their baby and taught them a spell to listen to their baby's heartbeat, which was followed with more tears when they listened to it for the first time. As they were leaving, she gave them another appointment and a moving photo of the baby.

Now they had to focus on a more pressing matter, how they would tell the family? They wanted to make it special. The Weasleys were easy; for them they would get another hand of the family clock and a pair of yellow baby booties. But the Potters were more difficult, it had taken a whole day around London for an idea to spark. A simple t-shirt saying "Best Grandma EVER" was what ended up being the perfect answer to their problem. They got three more t-shirts "Best Grandpa EVER", "Worlds Coolest Aunt" and "Worlds Coolest Uncle". The fact that it was nearly Christmas was more than an advantage.

The t-shirt were now wrapped and packed in a big bag with the rest of the presents, apart for a pair of yellow baby booties for the Christmas tree and a copy of the photo.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look and Harry kissed her forehead.

"Come on, I can't wait to see my parents face"

Ginny chuckled

"Don't forget the camera"

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

They had had the worse sleep night ever, both of them too nervous to even close their eyelids. Instead they reviewed thousands of times their plan, till five in the morning when exhaustion took over them.

They were in the Potter's house, and they planned to spend all morning there until lunch when they would go to the Weasley's house.

They both descended the stairs with big bags under their eyes and exhaustion written all over their faces. The kitchen was as busy as ever; Lily and Isla, Harry's sister, were making breakfast with the occasional help of Tonks who was trying really hard to keep Teddy, who was barely five, out of trouble; Remus was flipping through the newspaper; James and Sirius were telling Charles, Isla's twin, and Giselle, Charles' girlfriend, stories of their time in Hogwarts, all four of them laughing loudly.

When the two of them arrived exhausted and nervous, Lily served them breakfast, and they all ate, stories going around the table accompanied with laughs.

To Teddy's pleasure they finished breakfast quite quickly. While Teddy sprinted to the Christmas tree, Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, she bit her lip, nervous, and he reassuringly put and arm around her waist, kissed her temple and lightly touched her belly, even though he was as nervous as her.

The first round of gift went to an excited Teddy, who as soon as he finished unwrapping his presents , and have said a thank you to all the adults around him, plopped down beside his mother and started playing excitedly with his new truck.

After exchanging a look with his wife, Harry started handing gifts to his family; a watch for Remus; a necklace with a pink sapphire for Tonks; a pair of weights for Sirius with a note saying "You are getting fat" and a Tupperware full of his favorite cookies; and for Giselle a leather purse.

Harry finally reached his parents and siblings and, trying to control his shaking, handed them the t-shirts at the same time, putting the extra package with the booties and the photos in his mother's lap.

He walked back to Ginny who had the camera ready to capture their reaction.

"Open them at the same time"

Lily raised an eyebrow at them and exchanged a look with her husband.

The four of them unwrapped the t-shirts, and went completely silent, brows furrowing in confusion. The other three looked anxiously at the gift, wondering what was there to make them so confused. Like magic, the four of them snapped their heads up shocked, and Ginny took the opportunity to take a photo. Charles was the first to react looking at the two of them with excitement

"Are you pregnant?"

Ginny and Harry nodded and Charles rose from the sofa excitedly to hug them both. They heard a squeal and Charles was thrown back with a push from Isla who hugged them both really tightly.

She parted from them and started to jump up and down, chanting "I am going to be an aunt!" over and over again; Charles quickly followed and started dancing with his twin, chanting "I am going to be an uncle!"

Sirius, Remus and Tonks started to approach to congratulate them but where cut off by a sobbing Lily, who flung herself into her son's arms. James rose up as well and gently hugged his daughter in law, tears glistening in his eyes. Lily left her son with a kiss on the cheek and hugged Ginny tightly while James hugged Harry. Lily touched her belly gently and more tears came to her eyes making Ginny cry-laugh as well.

"Merlin James! We are going to be grandparents!"

James nodded and pried her wife from his daughter in law, allowing the Lupins, Sirius and Giselle to congratulate the expecting couple.

When they emerged from the hug, all four of them had their t-shirts on, Lily with tears still running down her cheeks.

"What is in the other package?"

"Open it up and see"

Harry hugged his wife to the side watching, like the rest of the family, Lily tearing the paper open. She squealed when she saw the photo and held it up for all of them to see.

Harry summoned the abandoned booties and hanged them from one of the branches of the tree.

"Can I frame this photo?"

Ginny chuckled and nodded, all of them were around her now, asking questions about the baby and touching her belly.

"This is the best Christmas present ever" Isla said happily watching the photo on her mother's hand

"And we have more, so if you could leave my wife alone and sit on the sofa again…"

Harry exchanged a happy look with Ginny who was handing out the real gifts. Now they had to go through announcing the Weasleys, and that would be something.


	4. March 2010, Toilet to the Ministry!

**Authors note:**

Hello again! Today was raining all day where I live and I decided to see some of Buzzfeed video's and I saw one called "Kids stuck in stuff" that inspired me to make this One shot, I hope you all enjoy it!  
PS: I don't think it is actually possible to get stuck in a toilet, oh well

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Summary of this chapter:** Albus gets stuck in the toilet, trying to go to the ministry of magic.

 **Setting:** March 2010 (Canon world)

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry looked around his office, bored as hell. It was definitely a slow day in the Auror department, there was paperwork all around, in every desk. He looked at the clock on the wall counting the hours to leave the ministry and go home. Glaring at the papers, he took the quill and sighed, deciding to finish all the paperwork as quick as possible so he could go home early.

After ten minutes of working the fireplace sprang to life, illuminating the room with a green light. His wife head appeared in the flame, looking amused and tired. Harry knelt in front of his wife.

"Can you come home Harry, we have a bit of a trouble"

"What Happened?"

"Just come home" Ginny pleaded

"I will go tell Brittany"

Ginny nodded looking relieved "Thank you love"

The fireplace returned to its normal color and Harry screamed with delight internally, he finally had a reason to go home much earlier than anticipated.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off, looking around the room for his family. He took his jacket and his tie off and turned around, finding Lily at the door. She ran into his arms shrieking and clung to him happily.

"Hi daddy, I missed you"

"I missed you too princess" Harry kissed Lily on the side of her head "Do you know where mummy is?"

Lily nodded and looked at him warningly "Mummy angry with Jamie and Albie"

"What did they do?"

"Naughty things"

Harry nodded "Can you lead me to Mummy?"

Lily nodded solemnly and slipped out of his arms. She reached and took his hand leading him to the upstairs bathroom.

He was definitely not prepared to what he saw. Ginny was pulling little Albus out of the toilet, while his brother stood in one corner looking at them guiltily.

Ginny looked up at the sound of their footsteps "Oh thank Merlin you are here"

"What happened?" Asked Harry letting go of Lily's hand to go to his wife side

"Well, James dared Albus to stand in the toilet" Ginny glared at the two kids who hung their heads in shame "Both apparently thought they could enter the ministry this way"

Harry looked at his youngest son quirking and eyebrow "How did you get stuck in there?"

Albus was in the toilet, the only things visible from outside where his arms, one of his legs that was hanging out, his head and a part of his torso, all the rest of his body was inside of the toilet.

"I slipped, and now I can get out!"

Ginny looked helplessly at Harry "I thought about blasting the toilet but he could get hurt. I tried accio but it didn't work"

Husband and wife exchanged a look, he could see the well masked amusement in Ginny's eyes, he found the situation rather funny too, after all not every day your son got stuck in the toilet.

"Did you call Hermione?"

Ginny shook her head "She is working"

"What about taking the toilet apart?"

Ginny shook her head again "It won't do any good"

Harry seeing no other alternative rolled up his shirt sleeves and took Albus from his armpits, but he had his knee in a position that prevented him from getting out.

"Al can you put your foot further inside the toilet?"

Albus nodded and shifted a little and after a few moments nodded his head at his dad. Harry took him by the armpits again and lifted him again, this time his foot got stuck inside, Ginny jumped into action pulled his foot back getting it unstuck. Harry put Albus back on his feet, the little boy was soaking wet. Ginny reached and tapped the water faucet with her wand and warm water started filling the bath in an instant. Harry took the other two kids out of the bathroom and pulled them to the living room.

A few minutes later Ginny and Albus entered the kitchen. Albus with new clothes and his hair wet, he joined his siblings at the rug and started building a tower with LEGOs.

"What did we learnt today kids?" Asked Harry arching an eyebrow at his sons as he cuddled close to his wife

"The toilet upstairs doesn't take you to the ministry" Albus and James chorused looking slightly guilty

Ginny nodded at them and they returned to the LEGOs "I hope you remember that you wont be riding your brooms until next week!"

Both boys grimaced and nodded, quickly getting in a challenge to see who could build the tallest tower.

Ginny and Harry shared a secretive smile and he turned on the TV, being asked immediately to put on the cartoons.


	5. July 2022, Wedding Bells

**Authors Note:** Hey! Sorry for taking too long to update the story again, the reality it's that I had this one-shot in the making for quite some time now, and my writers block kept me from finishing it.

 **PS:** Happy new year! (A little late I know)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

 **Summary of this chapter:** Harry and Ginny bet against each other about their godson

 **Setting:** July, 2022

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Ginny entered the kitchen with a happy pace. It was now lunch time and Harry was making food in the stove, humming a Celestina Warbeck's song. She wrapped her arms around his waist and burrowed her face in Harry's back. She had been having a strange feeling all morning, she knew in the deepest place of her mind that today she was going to receive good news. It didn't help at all that this feeling had strangely appeared after Teddy's letter in the morning, telling his godparents he was coming for lunch.

"Harry?"  
"Mhm?"

"I think we might hear some news today"

Harry turned his head a little to see his wife and raised an eyebrow

"Are you channeling your inner Trelawney?"Asked Harry with a grin

Ginny glared at him "No, it's just mother instinct"

"And what is your mother instinct telling you love?"

Ginny burrowed her head in his back again deep in thought. Could it be? Was the man she considered her eldest son going to announce an upcoming ceremony?

"What do you think if I say you should be dusting off your formal robes?"

Harry turned to her again looking confused

"What are you talking about?"

"I think Teddy is getting married"

Harry furrowed his brow and turned to the stove again

"Don't you think he is too young for that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes  
"He just turned twenty-four Harry, he is not the infant you remember him being. And Vic is twenty-one," Ginny raised an eyebrow at him and smiled "And I can remember you being twenty-two when we got married"

Harry nodded "Our situation was different, but I can see where you are going"

"I bet you 10 galleons"

Harry turned to her and smiled widely

"You are on Potter"

Ginny returned his smile and pecked him on the lips "It will be so exciting to be the mother of the groom and much less stressful than my previous experience organizing a wedding"

"You seem very sure of yourself"

Ginny smiled widely at him "I am"

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The fireplace on sprang to life, the green light grew until Teddy Lupin was ejected from it and into the Potter's living room. Ginny and Lily let excited squeals from the kitchen and ran to the young Metamorphmagus.

After helping him to his feet Ginny gave him a big hug and let him go so her daughter could hug him as well. The rest of the family came more slowly and patted Teddy on the back and hugged him.

Ginny took his jacket and with a tap of her wand made it fly to the coat rack by the door

"Ted Remus Lupin! You have to visit us more often; I haven't seen you since the kids' welcome home dinner two weeks ago!" Scolded Ginny while dusting him off with her wand

James rolled his eyes behind her mum and looked pointedly at Teddy "She has been screaming you were coming since she got your letter"

Albus nodded "And then started ranting about how you don't visit us as much now that you know how to cook a decent meal"

Teddy smiled widely and hugged his godmother again "I promise I will visit more often"

Ginny seized him up with a glare "You better" Ginny turned around and walked back to the kitchen "Come on, your godfather made your favorite"

Teddy's eyes shone bright while the three Potters whined "Chili?"

Ginny nodded and urged them to the kitchen

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"James, you are sixteen not three, I expect you to eat all your meal" Scolded Harry

James frowned again and mock glared at Teddy who was pulling a face at him.

Ginny pointed at them with her fork and they quickly returned to their food

"Do you have something exciting to tell us about your week Teddy?"

Teddy nodded and launched into story about Auror training and how one of his classmates had ended up falling unconscious during a fight against the training dummies. The meal followed in a similar fashion, with a light chat and happy laughter. Ginny tried hard to stop the nervous knots in her stomach but couldn't. She finally shared a look with her triumphant looking husband and resigned herself to pay the 10 galleons she now owed him.

"Harry, can you help me take the dishes to the kitchen?"

Harry nodded, and happily began to collect the dishes. The kids barely noticed that the two older Potters left the dining room, and they also missed the suspiciously happy smile Harry had on his face.

"Okay, you won" Accepted Ginny with a deep sigh "Here you go"

Harry took the galleons from Ginny's hand counted them and pocketed them, before giving his wife a happy smile.

"Sometimes you lose, sometimes you win, is all part of the game honey."

Ginny mock glared at him, and walked into his out-stretched arms, looping her arms around her waist and positioning herself to look into his bright green eyes.

"I thought I was going to win, I had this really weird sensation on my stomach, and apart from that they have been going out for ages! It's time he makes an honest woman out of her!"

Harry nodded "I know how it feels, before I popped the question to you I had 5 older brothers breathing down my neck, asking me when I was going to make an honest woman out of you," He squeezed her for a moment before talking again "And he has the most intense brother, breathing down his neck, BUT, in a much more intense position, the father position." He finished dramatically

Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband exaggerated tone and gave him a peck on the lips before drawing apart.

"Let's go spend some time with our godson, shall we?"

Harry nodded took his wife hand and entered the dining room again

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was much time later, while seating on the living room, with tea's and biscuits, When Teddy drew a shaken breath.

He left his cup on the coffee table in front of him, and pressed his hand together on his lap. His hair started changing to different colors, something he still couldn't control when he was feeling particularly full of emotions, to finally set on a very bright yellow

"You know, I really had a reason to come here" Teddy eyed his Godmother nervously before adding quickly: "Apart from missing you guys, obviously!"

Ginny put herself upright, and felt her husband arm, that was resting on her waist, shift as well. He glanced around the room at her children to find them looking interestedly at Teddy as well.

"Well" Teddy cleared his throat and massaged his neck nervously, carefully ignoring the curious looks around him "A week ago I asked Vic to marry me" He took a deep breath, and eyed everyone with one bright yellow eye "And she said yes"

James eyed him skeptically and with one lifted eyebrow he addressed a question to his 'Godbrother', not giving anyone else a moment to react.

"Did you knock her up?"

"James!" Scolded Ginny and after several seconds of only silence from Teddy she turned to him, to find him bright red colored "You didn't, didn't you?" She asked fearfully and drew a relieved sigh when he shocked his head completely embarrassed

"No I didn't, at least I hope not, I'm not ready to have a baby yet"

A round of congratulations came from every other person in the room; They all stood to hug him, and then returned to their seats. After that Lily let a happy squeal escape her, and asked Teddy to tell every little detail of the proposal.

Hearing with half an ear, and looking smug as hell, Ginny turned to her husband and extended her palm.

"Pay up babe"

Harry groaned into his wife's ear and returned the galleons to his wife

"That's not fucking fair, how the hell do you know these things?"

Ginny grinned and cuddled herself to him a little closer, smiling triumphantly

"Never bet against a mother instinct honey"

Harry blew out some air in mock exasperation that made his wife giggle happily and a burrow her head closer against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry making assumptions mate" Teddy nodded at him and smiled, accepting his apology, and Lily glared at him, angry that he had interrupted Teddy's proposal tale "It's that I cant understand why would you tie yourself that way!, You are young and the lady´s love you! Why would you want to marry my cousin? Please enlighten me."

"James!"

 **R &R**


	6. October 2004, Visiting Hogwarts AU

**Author Note:** Hello! So sorry for the delay, I will try to update more often (but I'm in my last year of high school, so no promises). I'm also starting a multi-chapter fic, but for now it's just some ideas mashed together and a half ended chapter.

Thanks loads to all of you, for commenting, liking and following!

 **Ps** : My last chapter was on January 2016? Goodness…

 **Setting:** October 2004, AU (Harry is a Hogwarts teacher instead of an auror)

 **Chapter summary:** Harry takes James to school with him.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry looked intently at his wife from his seat at the end of the table. She was running from one side to the other, wearing her green Harpies robes and looking absolutely fantastic, in Harry's opinion. He turned to look at his 9 month old son babbling happily and smearing porridge all over the table and himself. Harry scooped some of the porridge left in the plate and airplained it into his son's mouth. Little James looked at his father happily and slapped his hands on the table, making the porridge fly everywhere.

"Gin, stop being so nervous, everything is going to be fine" Said Harry in a soothing tone

Ginny turned to glare at him, and sighed.

"How do you want me to not be nervous?"Ginny said angrily "It's been ages since I last went to practice, and they surely will put me in reserves, and replace me with a younger player, and…"

But Harry cut off Ginny's rant quickly "You are the best player in the whole world Gin, the youngest Harpy in 20 years, and Gweong was the one who called you to play again after your maternity leave. So I'm sure she believes, as I do, that you are a great player"

"I'm not the best player in the whole world Harry" Ginny huffed out, and turned around, resuming her fidgeting.

"To me you are love, and I know a lot about Quidditch" Harry flashed his wife a smile and spooned some more porridge into James mouth

A couple minutes passed until Ginny turned around, looking pale but ready, bag slung on her shoulder and fiery red hair contained in a braid.

"Are you sure you want to take Jamie to Hogwarts? I'm sure my mum can look after him for a couple of hours"

"Don't worry love, we are going to have a great time, Aren't we Jamie?"

Both parents turned to look at their son who at the sudden attention flashed them a smile, showing them his three tiny teeth, and blowing a raspberry at them.

"I take that as a yes" Said Harry happily, feeding the grinning toddler another spoonful of porridge.

Ginny still looking awfully pale, but her face now showing a little smile, reached her two men and kissed them both

"I love you"

"I love you too, good luck, you will do great"

That earned Harry a lingering kiss. They broke away from the kiss as their son, suddenly devoid of attention, squealed in protest. Both parents turned to him and smiled warmly

" I love you too, porridge boy" Ginny kissed Jamie's forehead once again and turned to Harry "Please clean him up before going to Hogwarts, the only thing we need is another Rita Skeeter's column about us abusing our child or something"

Harry nodded in agreement and waved goodbye to Ginny as she took the floo to the Harpies Stadium.

"It's just you and me now little man, ready to teach at Hogwarts with me?"

Jamie didn't seem to understand him, instead he touched Harry´s face, smearing porridge all over it. Harry sighed and smiled at his son, who seemed to be very amused as he slapped his hands on the table again.

"Time to go change porridge boy"

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry put down Jamie's bag on his desk and shook ashes from his son's hair and clothes.

James babbled happily and tried to take off his glasses, Harry swiftly distracted him by waving his hand in front of the little boys face. James instantly grabbed his father's hand and started pulling from his fingers.

"Will you behave today little man?" James looked at him confusedly and pulled from his finger with more strength than before.

"I will take that as a no then" Said Harry wincing as James unintentionally pinched him with his little fingers

Just as he was retrieving a toy from the bag to prevent more damage to his fingers, his nose filled with a putrid smell that could only be coming from one place. Harry wrinkled his nose and looked at his son, who seemed very uncomfortable.

Just as he was finishing with putting the diaper in place, the first bell rang, signaling the start of the first period. Harry let out a string of curses as he ran from one side of his office to the other, trying to place together everything that he needed for his classes with just one hand.

When he opened the door that connected his office to the classroom, all the second years, both Ravenclaw and Slytherin students, were seated and chatting loudly.

"Good morning everyone!"

Everyone turned to look at Harry as he entered, absentmindedly chorusing "Good morning professor". The already existent murmurs, multiplied as the students noticed the little boy in Harry's arms. Harry conjured a carrier for James and laid him there, handing him a small dragon plush that Charlie had gifted him. He arranged a few things on his desk and turned to the class. Harry cleared his throat and the murmurs died down almost completely

"Today students, we are joined by my son James" Harry said proudly, this time effectively getting all the second years to stop talking.

Harry grabbed James and showed him to the class, knowing this was the perfect way to stop the murmuring that would inevitably come. The toddler loving the attention he was getting showed everyone his three tiny teeth. Some girls awed and commented on the happy looking toddler, while most of the boys seemed pretty uninterested.

"Now that you are all introduced to one another, I guess is time to start the class" Harry put James back on his carrier and handed him the toy again "Open your books on page 100"

James, being a bubbly and talkative toddler, interrupted the class in only a few occasions. He babbled loudly, interrupting his father, and causing giggles from the class.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

As time progressed James became more and more hyper, babbling and making sounds as he shock his plush dragon from side to side.

Things got worse, when in the last period before lunch he had to calm his crying son, carrying him around with him as he taught the lesson. James was completely happy to be the center of attention, facing everyone in his father arms. Almost every sixth year had awed at some point as the little boy continued babbling.

Amongst giggles and whispers Harry dismissed the class. As they picked their things, some students even turned around and waved at the little boy who was grinning as he clumsily waved back.

As the all the students left the classroom Harry put his son in the carrier, looking straight at him as James picked up a bit of the blanket behind him and started chewing on it.

"Hey troublemaker, why don't we go eat something, and then you take a long nap? You got a lot of action today young man"

James just looked at him curiously and Harry sighed, leaning down and kissing him lightly on his forehead.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"I see you brought company today, Harry"

Harry looked up from his son, who was currently eating some peas, and making a mess, and smiled at the school´s headmistress.  
"Yes Minerva, Ginny is starting her training today, so I thought I would give the whole 'bring your kid to work' thing a shot."  
The corner of McGonagall's mouth shot up as she looked at Hagrid, who was tenderly letting little James play with one of his gigantic finger.

"He is really big now, and he seems really well behaved, I think congratulations are in order for you and Ginevra"  
Harry looked down at his son, who was giving Hagrid some of his peas, and back at McGonagall.

"Thanks Minerva"

"You are welcome, is he giving you too much trouble in the classroom?"

"Well, he is being a bit fussy, but he is just bored and wants attention that´s all"

"I will happily take 'im out o' yer hands Harry"

Harry was about to refuse, thinking of the dangerous creatures that lived around Hagrid but McGonagall spoke first.

"I don't think that is a good idea Rubeus, you too have classes to teach after all, why don't I take little Mr. Potter with me to my office? After all, if I'm correct, you don't have many more classes to teach today" Hagrid looked heartbroken at the headmistress but quickly focused his attention back to the little raven haired boy

Harry looked hesitantly at his old transfiguration professor "Are you sure Minerva? He will probably take a nap in a little bit, is really not a problem for him to come with me"

"Nonsense, no kid can rest in a classroom full of teenagers, and after all my years of teaching I don't think babysitting is going to be a big problem"

Harry looked at his little boy, and up at the professor before letting out a sigh "If it's not much trouble"

"I assure you Harry, it's not"

"Well, thank you very much Minerva"

McGonagall only nodded, her usual stern look melting a bit as she looked down at the little boy in Harry´s arms, before turning around to talk to Professor Vector on her other side.

 **HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry knocked on his old professor door anxiously. After finishing his lunch he had left Professor McGonagall with James, which meant that he had finished his classes in relative peace, but he was also insanely worried about the mischief and misbehaving the little boy could have pulled off in that short time.

The door opened magically and James' babbling filled his ears. As he looked inside the room he was greeted with a weird sight, the usual immaculate headmistress' office was a mess. James' toys were strewn across the floor, blankets littering the surface and a cot he had never seen in his life was standing proud in the middle of the room.

He looked up from the floor to McGonagall, who looked tired but content, James sitting on her lap as he babbled to the attentive portraits. The old headmasters and headmistresses were talking animatedly, most of them awing and cooing at the baby. Harry was not surprised to see Snape's portrait empty and Dumbledore sitting back in his with a happy twinkle behind his half moon glasses.

"I trust he has not given you much grief Minerva"

Minerva shook her head, handing him the baby as Harry came closer to them. James immediately grabbed his father's hair and let out a shriek.

"You don't have to worry about anything, You and Mrs Potter have a really well behaved and adorable baby" McGonagall sighed and turned a bit to glare at Snape's empty portrait "Actually the one who had given me more grief, as always, is Severus"

Harry chuckled and bounced James in his arms "What has he done?"

"What hasn't he done?" Asked Minerva rhetorically with a stern look "When your son was about to get to sleep he cleared his throat very loudly and woke all the portraits up" Minerva scowled at the memory as Harry smiled amusedly "All the portraits instantly started wondering what I was doing with young James and they woke him up, he has been babbling to them ever since"

Harry laughed heartily and waved his wand around, all the toys and blankets that belonged to James instantly packed themselves into his bag "I think Ginny was right, as always, I should have left him at the burrow"

Minerva shook her head, looking way more composed now that the portraits were mostly silent and her office was looking closer to normal "It really wasn't a problem Harry, we had a lot of fun" She re-arranged her pointed hat before continuing "I must say though, I'm quite out of practice"

Harry smiled at her and looked back at his son who was now focused solely on his shirt button "Thank you so much Minerva really" McGonagall nodded appreciatively "I think we should be going, say bye James!"

James looked up at the sound of his name and Harry took hold of his little hand and waved it at McGonagall, who smiled briefly.

"Until tomorrow Harry, send my greetings to Ginevra, please"

Harry nodded and left the room, James looking over his shoulder and waving his hand at McGonagall and the people in the portraits, who were waving back.

 **R &R**


End file.
